elarafandomcom-20200214-history
Erredil
Character History Erredil was born to a wealthy merchant family in the City of Gold. Her father, Daeron, owned several caravans and trading ships. Her mother, Duvainil, was said to be the most beautiful elf in all of Elara. Erredil's mother stayed at home while her father tended to his work. In fact, her mother never left the protection of the family home, Minasiaun. Erredil stayed locked away as well. She was trained to be a proper lady and was given the best education money could buy. Servants took care of her every need, just as they did for her mother. Erredil was unhappy with being so sequestered. Her youth was being squandered away. She became friends with one of the servant boys, Gwaendir. This displeased her mother. If Erredil didn't bring the excitement to Duvainil, who would? Gwaendir taught her how to hold a bow and how to shoot. Her hands became scabby and callused. Gwaendir helped her make a set of leathers, which she preferred over the frills and lace her mother spent hours adorning every morn. Soon, the beauty of Duvainil was nowhere to be seen in Erredil. She resembled one of the servants or guard and Duvainil began to treat her as such, especially when Daeron was away on business. It was then Erredil became interested in leaving Minasiaun. Erredil began devoting herself more and more to the studies of combat and magic. Erredil became attuned to arcane magic through careful training by Gwaendir's father, Uirdor, the house wizard. She was unable to do more than steal simple spells from others, as she appeared to have no spell making ability of her own. She showed her father her new found talents, and he agreed to take her on his next caravan to the City of Water. As they left Minasiun and the City of Gold, Daeron kept Erredil close. She was not allowed outside of his private wagon, which was guarded by his most seasoned and trusted guards. Once they were outside of the city, she was allowed to walk with the 12 wagon caravan. The road between Gold and Water was well worn, and the wagoners knew its twists and turns. She was in awe of the pure nature around her and for once in her life, she was truly happy. On the 5th night of their journey, the caravan was ambushed by a gang of thieves. The leader of Daeron’s guard had walked them into a trap. He wanted Daeron’s goods and gold. None of the caravan workers put up much of a fight, and they were all easily killed. Erredil was able to stop a few of the thieves with her bow before they captured her. Erredil was bound and gagged. The thieves made her watch as they tortured her father. After a full night of torture, they slit his throat. Erredil prayed that her death be swift, but instead, the thieves took her as a slave. She was the only one of the wagon party that did not get killed that night. Erredil spent 10 long years as a slave to the thieves. She observed and learned many of their tricks for stealthiness and survival. The thieves never ventured into the cities or villages, but frequented the great roads between them. Erredil became downtrodden and obedient; reverting back to the training she had as a young one. The spark that Erredil had gained from her interest in magic and combat was extinguished. She longed for revenge on the thieves, or at least for freedom; a freedom that could not be had by returning to Minasiaun and returning to her mother. One night, the thief encampment was attacked by mysterious, hideous monsters. The thieves made the mistake of letting her free of her chains during the battle. Instead of fighting the monsters, Erredil grabbed as much gear as she could and ran into the night. Staying off the main roads, she made her way to the human City of Ash. Here, she joined up with an adventuring party. She did not know if the leader of the thieves had been killed by the monsters, nor did she care. She has not been back to the City of Gold where she assumes her mother still lives. Appearance and Personality Character Stats Spellthief Details Wizards Spellthief Brief Category:Character Profiles